Coeurs à prendre
by Snowanchester
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Holding a Heart". Cora est bien décidée à tuer Emma Swan, celle dont le coeur ne peut être arraché. Le charmant Capitaine Crochet décide de la prévenir des sombres desseins de Cora. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il peut se passer lorsque la Reine de Coeur est dans les parages… attendant de tenir un coeur dans la paume de sa main.
1. Avertissement humide

**A/N : Et voilà, traduction de ma fic écrite en anglais à l'origine, à la demande d'une lectrice. Le nombre de fics Captain Swan / Emma & Hook en français étant très réduit, j'ai pensé que traduire ma fic serait une bonne idée (non pas qu'elle soit géniale, mais ça fait une fic en français de plus). J'ai commencé à l'écrire pendant le hiatus de cet hiver, juste après l'épisode 2x09 – _Queen of Hearts_. J'avais donc imaginé l'arrivée de Hook et Cora à Storybrooke. Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai le second chapitre... Quand j'aurai le temps ! La traduction demande quand même pas mal de temps mine de rien. Mais assez de blabla. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

Il les regardait fixement. Eux, tout sourire, lui, tout soupir. La main de Snow sur l'épaule d'Emma. Les mains de David autour de la taille de Snow. Henry serrant sa mère tout contre lui. Une famille. Une chose abstraite qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Une chose abstraite qu'il était destiné à ne jamais connaître. Jamais.

Il était Killian Jones, craint et connu de tous, du Pays Imaginaire à la Forêt Enchantée. Il avait grandi sans ses parents. Tout ce qui lui était familier, c'était ce vide en lui, ce gouffre ineffable qu'il ne pouvait remplir. Le manque d'amour. Dieu seul sait combien de femmes il avait possédées et puis jetées comme il en va de simples objets. Et il aimait cela. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il jouait avec leurs précieux corps de poupées. Mais une chose était absente à chaque fois : les sentiments. Il sentait. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à ces magnifiques créatures. Leurs yeux pleins de désir et de douceur ne parvenaient point à faire fondre la glace qui depuis des centaines d'années emprisonnait son coeur. En avait-il seulement un ? Un coeur...? Plusieurs fois, on avait essayé de lui voler. Le Crocodile, Cora... Une fois, quelqu'un avait presque réussi : Milah. Il tenait à elle. Il pensait même l'aimer. Il avait eu tort. Il avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il le savait maintenant.

Car il commençait à s'éprendre de quelqu'un. Pour de vrai. Et les quelques rares occasions qui lui avaient permis de poser les yeux sur elle avaient fait naître en lui plus d'émotions que toutes les femmes qu'ils avait pu rencontrer en trois cents ans. Aux tréfonds de son âme, il savait que l'amour était en train de l'envahir, lentement mais sûrement. Il ressentait. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. A la blondeur de ses cheveux. Au triste regard qui assombrissait ses yeux verts. A sa fragilité et à sa force. Sa passion et son courage. Il éprouvait. Et son nom résonnait dans sa tête, ses lettres dansaient sur ses lèvres: E.m.m.a. Emma Swan. Swan. Celle qui l'avait abandonné en haut du haricot magique. Celle qui l'avait berné trois fois. Celle qui l'avait doublé. Celle qui l'avait frappé avec cette satanée boussole. Etait-ce sa résistance qui le rendait si confus ? Il la connaissait à peine. Et il était Killian Jones. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux. L'amour n'était pas fait pour lui.

Les sentiments... Mais pourquoi diable les recherait-il ? Ressentir rend faible. Mais qu'est-ce qui le menait inextricablement à ce désir brûlant de vengeance ? Les sentiments. Il était guidé par la haine et la rage, qui sont les sentiments les plus puissants qu'il soit. Ce n'était pas l'amour. L'amour vous donne quelques jours heureux qui finissent par tomber en poussière et vous hantent pour toujours. Quelques moments de délices pour une éternité de supplices. C'est ce que l'amour fait, et fera à jamais. Il devait se tenir éloigné de ces sentiments. Il devait se tenir éloigné d'elle. Mais en aurait-il la force...?

- Regarde-les. Tant de bonheur... Tant de faiblesse.

Cora se tenait près de lui, les yeux fixés sur la petite réunion de famille.

- En effet, répondit Hook. Mais ce n'est pas si grave d'être faible quand on peut partager sa faiblesse avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle idée as-tu là ! Capitaine, douterais-tu de ta quête ?

- Jamais, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Bien. Parce que maintenant que tu es ici, tu te dois de faire ce que tu as comploté pendant des siècles. Tu dois tuer Rumplestiltskin.

- Pourquoi te soucies-tu de mes affaires ?

- Je le veux mort.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Cela, mon cher, ne te regarde aucunement. Je veux que Rumplestiltskin meure, je veux que Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant meurent... Et je veux qu'Emma Swan meure.

L'association des mots « meure » et « Emma Swan » dans la même phrase firent frissonner le pirate.

- Pourquoi elle ? Questionna-t-il innocemment. Que t'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle m'a résisté. Elle devrait déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas laissé mettre hors d'état de nuire par cette fille, tu saurais. Pendant que tu étais occupé à câliner le sol du Lac Nostos, j'ai essayé d'arracher le coeur de sa mère. Mais Emma s'est interposée et j'ai mis ma main dans _sa_ poitrine. J'ai tenu _son_ coeur. Je l'ai senti battre sur la paume de ma main. J'ai essayé de l'arracher mais... je n'ai pas pu. Elle a de la magie en elle Hook. Elle m'a bernée. Je ne laisserais pas cette insulte impunie.

Son coeur ne pouvait être arraché... Elle n'était pas Milah. C'était comme si l'univers entier l'avait prévu. Mais les âmes soeurs n'existent pas... n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y avait jamais cru. Il pensait qu'il était maudit, qu'il était destiné à vivre sans amour, que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Et il avait appris à vivre avec ces pensées. La seule femme à qui il avait jamais tenu était morte à cause de lui. Mais maintenant... Il était là, dans _sa_ ville, dans _son_ monde. Elle était si près et pourtant si loin de lui... Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer, lui, l'infâme pirate ? Elle était une princesse, la sauveuse. Elle était le Chevalier Blanc de l'histoire. Lui n'était que le méchant. Et le méchant finit toujours tout seul.

* * *

Elle était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Elle avait finalement retrouvé sa famille, cette famille qu'elle avait cherché depuis toujours. Elle était entourée d'amour, la seule chose qui avait été bien trop rare dans sa vie. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était maudite. Que l'amour n'était pas pour elle. Le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé l'avait abandonnée et envoyée en prison. Et la seconde fois qu'elle avait ouvert son coeur à un homme, il était mort dans ses bras. Elle en était donc venue à cette conclusion : ce type d'amour, l'amour que ses parents partageaient, l'amour qui avait permis sa naissance, cet amour-là n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais l'amour d'une famille... Finalement, elle l'avait. Et c'était tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. C'était assez. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre genre d'amour, elle n'avait pas besoin de « passion ». Parce que cette dernière faisait beaucoup de ravages pour si peu de joies. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était ses parents, son fils, et tous les habitants de Storybrooke qui l'aimaient. Elle sentait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

- Je sors un instant, dit-elle soudain, je reviens tout de suite.

- Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Snow.

- Oui oui, tout va bien, je veux juste sortir un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle quitta l'atmosphère chaleureuse de Granny's pour la pluie et la froideur de la rue. Elle aimait sentir les gouttes de pluie couler sur sa peau. L'eau était purifiante. Et longtemps elle avait eu besoin d'être purifiée. Elle avait passé des années à payer pour ses péchés, pour sa vie de voleuse. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais ce temps-là était révolu, et désormais elle représentait même la justice. Elle était le shériff et la sauveuse. Maintenant, la pluie n'était plus qu'un simple plaisir. Le plaisir de l'eau se frayant un chemin sur ses joues, puis le long de son cou pour échouer dans le col de son manteau. C'était tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Car elle avait déjà tout.

- Si tu aimes l'eau je pourrais t'embarquer sur mon navire ma jolie.

Emma ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait là, en face d'elle, au beau milieu de la rue, les gouttes de pluie dansant sur son visage et faisant briller le crochet qui lui servait de main. Il était à Storybrooke. Dans son monde.

- Hook...? parvint-elle à dire après quelques secondes de stupéfaction. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment as-tu... Je ne peux... Tu ne peux pas...

- T'embarrasserais-je amour ? Comme c'est mignon.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Voyons Swan, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Et tu sais ce que je voulais dire par là.

- En effet. Bon, disons que le haricot magique auquel je t'ai comparée n'était pas aussi sec et inutile que je le pensais... Tu ne dois donc pas être si inutile non - plus.

- Tu avais raison. Tu es un parfait gentleman Hook.

- J'ai toujours raison ma belle. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps vois-tu, nous devons faire vite.

- « _Nous_ »...?

- Je n'étais pas censé me montrer. Je devais rester loin de toi et de tes adorables voisins.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu au beau milieu de la route en train de me parler ?

- Parce que j'ai un message pour toi.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne croirai aucun mot sortant de ta bouche.

- Cette fois tu ferais bien. Cora, elle est là aussi. Et elle veut te tuer.

- Que...

- Tu l'as énervée amour. Et maintenant elle veut se venger. Elle va essayer de te blesser.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Je l'ai déjà eue une fois, je peux recommencer.

- Ne la sous-estime pas Emma. Elle peut te faire du mal, et elle le fera. Elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

- Elle ne peut pas m'arracher le coeur.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, elle sait très bien comment tuer sans prendre un coeur.

- Pourquoi me préviens-tu ?

Hook la regarda un moment, sans dire un mot. Elle était concentrée, les sourcils froncés. Elle voulait s'assurer de la véracité de ses paroles. Impossible de lui mentir.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures, finit-il par dire.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu poses trop de questions ma jolie.

- Bien, soupira Emma. Il semble alors que je doive te remercier. C'est bien la meilleure.

- De rien. Prends-soin de toi Swan. Je ne serai pas toujours dans le coin pour te sauver.

- Je ne me rappelles pas que tu m'aies jamais sauvée.

- Et pourtant, je viens de le faire.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui tourna le dos avant de disparaître dans la pluie battante.


	2. Chat et Solitude

**A/N : Woah, j'ai mis longtemps à le traduire celui-ci, désolée ! Mais je suis entrée dans une période encore plus... « prenante » que d'habitude. Mon concours est dans moins de deux semaines, alors révisions révisions, tout ça quoi... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, le suivant devrait suivre dans trois semaines, après mon concours. Après tout ira plus vite :) Merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ! :)**

**Quant au chapitre en lui-même, les choses vont un peu vite, mais c'est normal, ma fic ne fera pas plus de 7 chapitres. A mini-fic, développement plutôt rapide ! Bon allez je me tais.  
**

* * *

Il l'avait troublée. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle meure ? Après tout, il avait essayé de la tuer. Et elle l'avait berné trois fois. Il aurait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir sa mort. Et pourtant, il l'avait prévenue. Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir en tête ? Lui demanda Mary Margaret en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Emma avait vu Hook devant Granny's. Elle était la seule à être au courant de son arrivée à Storybrooke. Et elle souhaitait que les choses demeurent ainsi. Pas la peine d'affoler tout le monde.

- Rien, répondit-elle à la hâte. Rien d'important. Donc, hum, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Mary Margaret d'un air inquiet.

- Okay, je suis tout ouïe.

- Super. Hum... Tu sais, je suis finalement avec ton père... Je veux dire, maintenant on sait qui on est et on se souvient de ce qu'on a traversé... Et je... _Nous_ pensons qu'il est temps pour nous de nous installer. Ensemble.

- Donc... Vous voulez votre propre appartement.

- C'est ça, dit MM dans un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est super, répondit Emma avec un sourire. Je veux dire, vous en avez besoin. Vous devez profiter de... vos... hum... « retrouvailles ». Vous avez été séparés bien trop longtemps, je comprends. Je trouverai un autre appart'.

- Non non tu peux rester ici, intervint MM. Nous allons nous installer dans la maison de Kathryn.

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien compris... En fait, si. Elle savait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il fallait. Mais... Non, _sérieusement_ ?

- Pardon ? La maison de _Kathryn_ ? _Kathryn Nolan_ ?

- Puisque qu'elle n'est plus là... répondit MM en haussant les épaules. Et puis elle se souviendra de tout, elle comprendra.

- Mais vous ne pensez pas que ça serait... _bizarre_ de vivre dans la maison dans laquelle David vivait avec une autre femme... ?

- Nous y avons pensé et non, nous pouvons faire avec. Du moment que nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Bon. Pas la peine d'essayer de raisonner Blanche-Neige et son Prince Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Mieux vaut ne pas se mêler des affaires de ceux que l'Amour Véritable unit. Une perte de temps que d'essayer.

- Hum... Cool, finit par dire Emma. Heu... Vous avez ma... bénédiction ? Si c'est ce que tu voulais avoir.

- Merci Emma. Je t'aime.

- Ouais. Moi aussi.

Snow lui sourit, mais Emma pouvait distinguer la tristesse dans ses yeux noisette. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Les mots. « Je t'aime ». Ils doivent être faciles à dire dans un monde magique peuplé de princes et de princesses. Les contes de fées ne sont qu'amour et magie. Et magie de l'amour. Tout ça quoi. C'était quelque chose d'évident, ils respiraient l'amour et les « je t'aime ». Mais Emma Swan, bien qu'elle fût le produit de l'Amour Véritable, était incapable de les prononcer. Seul Henry pouvait espérer les entendre de sa bouche. Mais pas elle, pas sa mère. Pas encore. La Sauveuse n'était pas vraiment du genre extraverti. Et elle était très prudente avec l'amour.

* * *

Elle était seule, une fois de plus. MM s'était installée avec David et Henry était avec Regina. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle n'avait pas été toute seule. Avant de venir à Storybrooke, elle n'avait que faire de la solitude. Mais maintenant... Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans le coin.

- Peut-être que je devrais m'acheter un chat, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Et tu l'appellerais Hook. Ou mieux, tu me prends moi et tu laisses tomber le chat.

Emma sursauta.

- C'est pas possible tu te fous de moi. Hook c'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que tu vas juste continuer à... à jaillir comme ça ? Et comment est-ce que tu es entré d'ailleurs ?

- Si tu ne veux personne dans ton appartement, _chérie_, tu devrais essayer de fermer ta porte à clef. Sérieusement, c'était littéralement une invitation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Emma d'un ton exaspéré.

- Est-ce que tu comptes me poser la même question à chaque fois Swan ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu te montreras sans avoir été invité,_ oui_.

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Voir si Cora n'avait pas endommagé cette si jolie peau.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel... Il était l'archétype du lourdeau de base qui sévit dans les séries américaines. Et qui a toutes les filles qu'il veut. Mais Emma Swan n'était pas toutes les filles.

- Arrête ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

- Les mensonges. Je te l'ai dit, je suis plutôt bonne à deviner quand on me ment. Et tu mens comme tu respires.

- Touché. A dire vrai, je voulais te voir. Et je te défis de dire que ça, c'est un mensonge.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Le Capitaine Crochet (et l'image dudit Capitaine avec moustache et chapeau rouge tout droit sorti du Disney accompagnait ce sobriquet à chaque fois qu'Emma y pensait) était dans _son_ appartement en train de lui dire qu'il voulait la voir...? Un piège. Oui, cela devait être un piège. Une plaisanterie. Un truc de pirate en somme.

- Okay, répondit-elle simplement.

- Hook la dévisagea, l'air surpris.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? « _Okay_ » ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Je devrais ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle, un sourire en coin fendant son visage. Malgré tout, il avait l'air grave. Comment arrivait-il à mélanger toutes ces émotions, à passer du farfadet au méchant, de l'enfant à l'adulte ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit dans l'antre du géant ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu essaies quelque chose de nouveau appelé «_ confiance_ » ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

- Tu es tellement emmerdante Swan.

- Parce que je ne veux pas jouer avec toi ?

- Oh non. Tu es déjà en train de jouer. Et tu adores ça.

Il était désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle. Emma pouvait sentir son souffle sur des joues. Il était coriace. Mais elle aussi.

- Redescends sur terre Hook, dit-elle tout bas. Je ne joue pas avec toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me harceler, je n'ai jamais demandé ça.

- Et pourtant, tu apprécies ma présence. Admets-le. Tu détestes être toute seule.

Il s'était montré alors qu'elle se sentait terriblement seule. Comment cela aurait-il pu être une coïncidence ? Quoi, c'était un pirate voyant maintenant ?

- Comment sais-tu... commença-t-elle, confuse.

- Un livre ouvert, amour. Un livre ouvert.

Il la fixait, ses yeux bleus -ou bien étaient-ils gris ? - plongeant dans les siens. Bon sang, son regard était si perçant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, tournant les pages de son esprit.

- Arrête ça Hook. Arrête d'essayer de lire en moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'_essayer_. Je te connais déjà Swan.

- Pourquoi prends-tu la peine de faire tout ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi persistes-tu à venir à moi ?

- Eh bien... Peut-être que tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir seule. J'imagine que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se sentir seuls à deux.

- Waouh, quelle perspective excitante, dit Emma avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- N'est-ce pas ? Quand je suis de la partie, c'est toujours excitant.

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Et c'était un vrai rire, plein de joie et d'insouciance.

- Wow, tu peux rire chérie, quelle surprise.

- Tu vois, tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le penses.

- Je pourrais apprendre à mieux te connaître. Autorise-moi à te rendre visite tous les jours.

Elle n'avait pas vu cela venir. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi accepterais-je de laisser le _Capitaine Crochet_ venir dans _mon_ appartement _tous les jours _?

- Parce que tu en as assez de la solitude. Et je suis plus divertissant qu'un chat.

Accepter serait insensé. Il était le méchant dans l'histoire. Il avait essayé de la tuer. Et il avait arraché le coeur d'Aurore. Et il lui avait dit qu'elle était inutile, qu'il en avait finit avec elle. Et Dieu seul sait combien de crimes il avait du commettre dans sa longue existence. Et puis depuis quand lui demandait-il la permission d'aller la voir ? Cela ne le dérangeait pourtant pas d'entrer dans son appartement sans y avoir été invité. Mais il avait raison. La solitude la tuait. Et, rendons-nous à l'évidence, Emma Swan n'était pas franchement du genre raisonnable.

- D'accord, dit-elle. J'accepte. Mais tu devras être très discret, et si c'est un piège ou quoi que ce soit de louche, je te poursuivrai et je te couperai la main qui te reste, sois-en assuré.

- Je suis sûr que tu le ferais. Mais tu n'auras pas à en arriver à une telle... extrémité, je le promets.

- Ne promets pas. Les promesses sont condamnées à être brisées.

- Pas les miennes amour. Pas les miennes.

Il lui sourit et partit, sans mot dire. C'était un sourire charmant, rehaussé par un regard empli de douceur. Emma avait déjà vu ce sourire dans l'antre du Géant. Peut-être était-il sincère. Peut-être avait-il été sincère avec elle sur le haricot magique. Peut-être pouvait-elle lui accorder sa confiance. Peut-être la méritait-il.

- Sérieux ? Dit-elle en secouant la tête. Moi, lui faire confiance à lui ? La fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant traînant avec l'infâme Capitaine Crochet ? Quel genre d'histoire raconterait cela ?

* * *

**Suite dans quelques semaines, merci de me lire malgré la lenteur des mises à jour :)**


End file.
